Tainted Love
by Suyami
Summary: [Painted Lady x Blue Spirit] A oneshot about Zuko and Katara taking place after the Crossroads of Destiny. I may use this plot in another fic, but this is just a oneshot.


**Title: **Tainted Love  
**Pairing:** Zutara  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating:** PGish  
**Warning: **SPOILERS for The Painted Lady 

He said he was sorry.

It wasn't that she didn't understand. It was more the thought that he had betrayed her, betrayed them. His eyes haunted her with every step she took, every move she made... he followed her. Maybe that was the reason she had helped those people, to ease the guilt of failing with a flawed human being.

The village was quiet.

She knew she wasn't supposed to do it, but what could she do? No matter what she did, people would get hurt.

So she did it. Bought a veil (expensive, but worth it), used an old hat (useful), lfound a ragged cloak (disgusting, but she washed it), and got some paint at a local store (she emptied her store of money buying it).

From the moment she donned the veil and painted herself, she found herself adopting a more confident personality. Everywhere she went, mist cloaked her moves, a hat hid her face and distinctive blue eyes, and the cloak hid her body. There was nothing she couldn't do, nowhere she couldn't go.

She was immortal.

Once they left the village, it had been hard for her to let go of that personality, but she did it anyway. The costume was safely tucked away in her pack, though (in case she needed it).

The next village was fun. Everyone laughed and played, even sang. Wondering why, she asked one of the villagers. He had told her that the Blue Spirit had visited them, and delivered food in the night. The spirit had even driven away the soldiers who had harrassed them.

Food for thought.

Over the next couple days, she was free of the burden of his butterscotch eyes, burning into her soul with the force of a thousand men.

Then, he had the nerve to beg forgiveness and join their team.

Well, not beg, exactly. She didn't know how he did it, but the next day, _he_ was their new traveling companion.

She didn't know how long she could take it. Every night, every day, she felt his amber eyes bore into the back of her red outfit. It took all her years of patience not to whip out a wave of water to drown him with.

Her salvation came with the next day. A giant expanse of water, perfect to escape from his stare.

He still hadn't asked for forgiveness from _her _(not that she'd ever give it to him).

That night, she reached into her pack, drawing out the long-forgotten cloak, the veil, the hat and the paint. It was time for a night-time excursion.

Her glance slid over a certain firebender's sleeping face as she left the camp. _How peaceful he looks when he sleeps..._

It felt good to be cloaked in mystery again. The intoxication of the night air mixed with the power that the costume gave her was slowly turning the waterbender into a different person. Her senses were so dulled that when footsteps sounded, she barely noticed.

"Who are you?"

She almost lost control of her waterbending when a voice pierced her shadows. It was _him_; the Blue Spirit. A bright blue mask was over his face, concealing his identity. Curiosity clawed at her sides, making her want to shout out. Who _was _he?

"The Painted Lady..."

What had possesed her to respond? She stopped, using all her control to stay above the water, forming a bit of ice to balance on.

"I've heard of you."

"Likewise."

She might have imagined it, but she thought he looked irritated. Of course, how could she know? He was wearing a mask.

"You seem familiar," she said softly, creeping closer. She made almost no noise, seeming almost as ethereal as the spirit she was supposed to be.

"You, too,"

She stopped at the edge of the land, listening to his voice. It was familiar... It struck a chord within her, making her feel warm all over. Wait-- no, it couldn't be...

She stepped closer. "Zuko?" Her voice was merely a whisper, hoping, hoping, for what she was not sure.

She saw him tense, and before he could run away, she sent a water whip flying at him, freezing it at his ankles. "Don't you _dare_ burn through that, you hear me?" She was angry. How could this spirit, this enigma be him?

"Painted La-- Katara??" She heard disbelief in his voice, tinged with mockery. "You're the Painted Lady?"

Her cheeks reddened underneath the paint. How dare he mock her... She was about to really let her anger out on him, when he interrupted her.

"Katara, thank the spirits it's you..." She blanched, lifting up her veil. "Zu--"

"No, let me speak. Katara, I'm so sorry that I betrayed you. Do you know how hard it was to hear your voice, breaking in pain? 'I thought you had changed'... It broke my heart."

Was Zuko... apologizing? Of all the things for him to do... This was not what she had expected.

"You, of all people, can understand... We all have our faults, Katara! We all have the bad things we've done. Some of us keep it on the inside," he gestured to around him," and some of us wear it on the outside." He gestured to his face, taking off the mask.

Katara tore off her hat, letting it fall to the ground. "I understand, Zuko. What I don't understand is... why didn't you tell me earlier? Confide in me?" She knelt down, both knees to the ground like he was doing. "Are we not friends?" Her voice broke out of the pain constricting her heart. Did he not trust her?

"We were enemies, Katara..." He was leaning closer, closer.

"And no, we are not friends."

What? She almost jerked back, but something kept her waiting.

"We're more than that..."

Warm lips touched hers, and all reason was lost.

_I guess we all have our faults... Some, we hide behind masks. Some, we hide beneath a hat and veil._

Katara thought about this as she kissed Zuko, felt herself melting underneath his unyielding mouth.

_... tainted love._

* * *

A/N: I liked this one-shot. I posted it on katarazuko community at LJ, and also at another one... Can't remember where, though. Anyhow, I will probably make a fic (long) that is Painted Lady x Blue Spirit, but for now, this is it. o-O R+R, please! 


End file.
